Conjugal Visit
by haysalhero
Summary: Mondo was found guilty at the trial and Kiyotaka has struck a deal with Monokuma for a delay of exicution.


'Guilty'. Mondo was guilty. He expected to be dragged to his execution as soon as the trial was done, but Monokuma locked him in his room with no explanation. For all he knew, this was part of his execution. Monokuma could want him to starve or see if he would kill himself from guilt or isolation. Mondo had already looked in his desk for the small tool kit he was given on the first day. It was gone. His shoulder and side was bruised and sore from ramming his weight into the door to bust it open. It wouldn't give. He laid back on his bed, hands behind his head. He was guilty. He was guilty for killing Chihiro. He was guilty for his brother's death. Mondo's chest felt heavy and ached. He closed his eyes, trying to avoid the tears that were coming to him. His mind was buzzing images of Chihiro and Daiya.

Then there was Taka. He chest felt even more heavy. The way he cried with abandon at the trial. Mondo felt a pang of envy and anger. If only he was more like Taka. If only he was less threatened like Taka. He would still have his brother and Chihiro would still be at Hope Academy. Mondo was just about ready to give up and finally cry when there was a knock at the door.

Monokuma came in his Taka. "Here you go as promised. See you both at dawn". Monokuma left Taka in Mondo's room. The door locked with a small mechanical click.

"Taka", Mondo sat up on his elbows to see his friend. His eyes were still puffy and were redder than usual. He still looked as if he could start crying for the life of his friend again.

"I made a deal with the bear. I wanted to see you before you..." Taka's voice trailed off. Taka sat down next to Mondo. His hands nervously clenched at his sides.

"Taka, I'm sorry all this happened. I just got angry and I didn't mean to kill Chi-", Taka held up his hand to stop Mondo from speaking.

"Stop. Please, no more." Mondo swallowed hard. He felt a lump in his throat. "I wanted to spend your last night with you." Mondo sat up completely. He placed his hand on Taka's shoulder. He quivered under his firm touch. Taka broke and began sobbing loudly. "He can't do this to us! He is pitting us against eachother!"

Mondo grabbed him and pulled his friend to his chest. Taka buried his face into his muscular chest. His body shook with his sobs. Mondo held him tighter, resting his chin on Taka's head. He finally let his own silent tears fall. He didn't just hurt his elder brother or pretty little Chirhiro, but he also hurt Taka. Mondo's tears wet and matted Taka's black hair. Taka paused to look up at Mondo. He was actually crying. Mondo still cried, even though someone was watching this display against is masculinity and pride.

"Mondo," his tears landed on Taka's ruddied cheeks. He wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Taka". The ultimate biker gang leader and the ultimate moral compass would have never shared this display of affection in their normal lives, but then again, they would have never been friends let alone know each other if it wasn't for Hope Academy.

Mondo gathered what he would now call courage. He wiped his eyes. Then he held Taka's face between his hands. His thumbs cleared the stray tears from his face. He moistened his lips and lightly kissed Taka. Taka was paralyzed. He wanted to do a double take to comfirm Mondo Owanda was kissing him.

It was warm and soft even though his lips were rough and chapped. Taka closed his eye and reciprocated. He held tighter to Mondo. He could feel heat spreading from his core and I to his limbs. Mondo watched Taka's face relax. Thankful he didn't pull back. He took a chance, even though he didn't want to spend his last night on earth damaging someone even more so. They slowly pulled away. He held Taka's face in his hands again and kissed each closed eye. He planted a earnest kiss on the tip of his nose then kissed the corner of his lips. Taka moved himself closer to Mondo. Leaving his side to be on his lap. Mondo kissed down his jaw to linger at his Adam's apple.

"Mondo," Taka whined. "I don't think this is acceptable in a school environment, but I think the circumstances call for a blind eye." Taka undid his high collar, exposing more skin for Mondo. Taka shrugged off his uniform top to expose the white undershirt beneath it. Mondo pulled off his own heavy coat. Taka leaned forward and hungrily kissed Mondo, slipping his wet tongue pass his lips.

Mondo laced his fingers with Taka's. He slipped his free hand under his undershirt, feeling smooth, hairless flesh. Clothing was tossed this way and that. Taka's smooth, pale,lean chest was pressed against Mondo's contrast of tanned and chiseled.

"So we are really doing this?" Mondo said unceremoniously. "Um, yes?" He was a little taken back and embarrassed to boot.

"I didn't want to lose you before having a chance to first love you." Mondo was struck. "First?" Of course, ultimate moral compass. Mondo hugged Taka "I can not imagine any better way to spend my last day than here with the first person who loved me instead of feared me," he softly spoke into his ear.

Mondo's hands explored the exposed Taka. He captured his pink nipple between his lips and gently tugged. Taka gasped, and quickly covered his mouth. He sucked the small nub until it was an angry red then turned his attention to its erect twin. Taka whimpered under his weight, trying to keep quiet. Mondo held his small wrists in one hand. "I need to hear you, Ishimaru. Fuck being polite. I need you."

A shiver ran rampant through Taka, hearing Mondo say his name. a trail of dark purple marks trailed from is chest, over his flat stomach and to where his black pubic hair began. Mondo buried his nose into the tuff of hair, taking in the light scent of salt and man and the soap he used that morning.

Taka's flushed brushed against his cheek. He has never had men before, but he has paid a few women to preform oral gratification on him. I thought of a few things he enjoyed and set his mind to mimic them.

He breathed hot, moist air on to his cherry-red tip. He pressed his lips to the tip, kissing it then parting his lips. He used his lips to push back his foreskin, taking him deeper into his mouth. He made it half way in when he pulled back until just his head was in his mouth. Taka's precum was zink, salt and sugar on his tongue. "Oh. Oh my god, Mondo," Taka moaned. He freed his hands and tangled them into his unique punch-permed hair. Mondo gripped his base while he bobbed and sucked. He closed his eyes, focusing on his mouth's action, tracing his tongue over his length. Taka bucked his hips. "Mondo, I'm so close", he panted . His cock twitched before releasing into his mouth. Mondo didn't enjoy the slightly more bitter taste filling his mouth, but he swallowed regardless. Taka's body fell limp, his eyes half lidded. "Kiss me again, Mondo." Mondo obeyed. Clashing lips and tongues together.

"I want to please you too."

"Then suck on these and make them wet," Mondo crudely stuck two fingers into Taka's mouth. He costed them with as much saliva as possible. When they felt sufficiently wet, Mondo pulled his digits out. "This may hurt a little but we can take it as slow as you need too." Mondo ran a slick finger around Taka's entrance, coaxing his muscles to relax. He probed until he could fit a finger in up to the first joint. Taka took deep breathes as he worked. Mondo slowly worked his way up to the second joint and tied to slide it in and out before adding another finger.

While stretching him, he tried to feel a stop of tissue inside that was suppose to feel very good to have touched. He felt around the soft, warm, wet walls. He suddenly found a spot that made his lover twitch. He pressed it again, earning a small moan. Bingo.

"Taka, how do you feel? Do you want to be flipped over?"

"No, I want to see you. Please, come inside me." That was all he need to hear. Mondo pulled out his fingers and spit in his hand to give himself a final coat of saliva. Taka rested his hands on his shoulders and he lined up his aching erection with Taka's anus. He pushed forward. Trying not to hurt Taka. Hard lavender eyes locked with lust clouded red. Once filled, Mondo waited a few second before he started thrusting. Taka became hard again. It did feel invasive, but Taka also felt a strange mix of moderate pleasure and mild pain that he has never known before.

He wrapped his arms around his shoulder and kissed on Mondo's neck as he started picking up speed. He brushed against his prostate, making his body tingle. Mondo loved the feeling of being cradled between Taka's legs like there was no place safer. He placed his forehead against Taka's, forcing them to keep their eye contact.

"Harder, Mondo! Oh god, yes please, harder!" Taka bucked, grinding his erection into Mondo's stomach.

They mewed, grunted, whimpered and moaned. Taka came again, covering Mondo's stomach. Mondo thruster a few more times before he climaxed into Taka's body. Mondo relaxed and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Goddamn, Taka, I can't tell you how much I love you."

"I love you too." Mondo rolled off of him to pull him into a spooning position.

He rubbed Taka's lower belly, musing if he was a woman, they could maybe have had a family together. How he could become a carpenter, create beautiful homes and build their child a wooden cradle that could be passed to their grandchildren and their children. He thought about how he would teach their son hold to be a strong, brave, honest man.

"If we are ever reborn, I'd like you to know that I would want to learn from you again." Mondo's execution was carried out.

And the student of Hope Academy were temped again to kill. As Hifumi brought down the hammer over Taka's head, he could have sworn she heard him whisper "I'm here, Mondo" before he fell to the floor.


End file.
